One piece legacy: Key Dungeon part 8
Lonnie and Hjn finally met with each other, and looked around. Lonnie just left the tower, and Hjn was about to walk in. Lonnie, looking around, and hearing anything, did not notice anyone. He took off his glasses, and glanced back at Hjn. "Well, they are defiantly up to something. You stay in the halls, make sure anything they do is stopped. I'll check on their boat and destroy it, if I see them running." Hjn, nodded to Lonnie, and started to move when he stopped. "Did you hear anything?" Lonnie, looking around, went back in the tower, and came back in. He looked around, and smoked a cigarette. "Nope. No one around. But, make sure in case okay? Don't want any idiots getting around this island. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to watch for the Attack pirates." "Are you sure they are not the Attack pirates? It would make sense." "Nope. They have 5 members, and one of them is here. Besides, not their M.O. They go around beating up people. Not clever plans, like sneak in, and sneak out." Hjn, noted the comment, and walked inside the tower. Lonnie, looking back at the tower, walked away. In the bushes, Zozo looked up, and noticed they were gone. He took a ride on the elevator, and before it hit the ground, he ran away, and hid in a bush, before anyone could notice him. He looked at the key, and put it in a pocket. He slowly tiptoed to the compound/prison, and hoped that Rangton was already with Malk. The two were a lot stronger then him, and he knew they should be able up handle most people here. Still, he hoped that in a small chance, they already beat up the bounty hunters. - Rangton was in a pickle. He was beat by the bounty hunters. They were far more deadly then he thought they were, he should have known. "I raise your 4 sticks, and raise it by 7 sticks." "I'm out." Zet put down his cards, and both Aerith and Freedo held theirs. Malk, was still upside down in his cage, but he was the dealer. "Okay, now Aerith, close your eyes, and deal." Aerith, did so, and he split the cards. They looked, and Aerith cheered, with Freedo bankrupt with sticks, and Rangton lost 4 sticks, with only 2 sticks left. He looked around, and coughed. Aerith noticed that Rangton would cough, when he had a good hand, making it look like a bluff. "I put all in. You?" Aerith, scratched his mask, and noticed that Zet wasn't playing. "Come on, play some more." "You hear anything?" Rangton, hearing a running noise, smiled. "Sorry buddies. I had some fun... Well, I found this painfully dull. But not your fault, I hate cards. Oh, Aerith, that cough... I had a terrible hand. I was bluffing. And the scratch? Horrible hand. You were going to make me sweat. Now, let's have some fun... Malk! Were here to save you! Me, and our captain... TACK!" They all looked at Rangton, and Aerith took his rings off, Freedo prepared a kick, and Zet looked down the hall. Zet, doing some shadow boxing, was ready to battle the person they were warned about the most. It was reported only captains may challenge Tack. If it was him, and Rangton, it would not be easy, even if they surround him. Zet, looking down the hall, noticed who it was running. Zet, sighed with relief, and looked back at Rangton, smirking. "Is your captain a monkey?" "No... He looks, smells, and acts like one." Zozo, running at full speed, went to the end of the hall, and noticed everyone. Looking around, he scratched his chin, and looked confused. "Why are all these so dang wide? Oh, hey Rangton, I have the key!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Key Dungeon Arc